


Throwing Rocks at Your Window

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Get Together, Gone Wrong!, I've forgotten how to tag, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “I tried being romantic and  throwing pebbles at your window but I got the wrong house andhey you’re really cute"In which Percy messes up when he tried to prank Jason, but it might not end as badly as he thought.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 335





	Throwing Rocks at Your Window

**Author's Note:**

> Cute thing I started last year and recently found in my unfinished works folder.  
> Probably ooc and not great because it's fully unbeta'd.

Percy knew it was a bit ridiculous. But that was half the joke. 

He and Jason had this ‘iconic bromance’ according to Hazel and Piper, which, Percy hadn’t even known what a ‘bromance’ was until yesterday.

But since they’d found out, they’d been playing it up, and Percy knew Piper was staying at Jason’s tonight, so he’d thought it would be super hilarious to make a grand romantic gesture for Jason tonight. 

He had originally wanted to do the whole ‘boombox outside your window’ thing, but a) nobody he knew owned a boombox, and b) Annabeth had forbidden him because she didn’t want him disturbing the neighbours. 

So Percy moved onto his next idea. The old pebbles on your bedroom window plot. He had spent all afternoon finding the right sized pebbles to use, and borrowed a little pouch from Leo to hold them in. 

He was prepared, basically. 

He even had a little cardboard stand for his phone so he could film it for their group chat. 

The only problem was, Jason normally came around to Percy’s. Jason lived with his older sister, Thalia, who already worked super hard to look after Jason, they didn’t want to add the pressure of feeding a small army. So they never hung out at Jason’s, really. 

That meant he wasn’t 100% sure which house was his. 

He had a fairly good idea though, so after wandering up and down a few times, he finally decided which one he thought it was, and set up his camera. 

He decided which window he was aiming at and began throwing the little pebbles. 

He laughed to himself every time one of them hit home. Surely Jason would wake up soon. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” A voice yelled from the window as Percy threw another pebble. He looked over and his eyes widened. 

“Oh sh-“

“What the FUCK?” The guy yelled as the pebble hit him on the forehead. 

The guy in the window was not Jason. Very very much not Jason. 

In fact, the guy in the window couldn’t have been further from Jason. 

He had dark hair, most likely black, where Jason had blonde, olive skin that somehow looked pale in the moonlight, whereas Jason had the best sun-tan Percy had ever seen, and he was small. Jason was not a small guy. This was a small guy. 

But boy. This was a  _ hot  _ guy. Who slept  _ shirtless.  _

“I-“

“You think it’s funny to throw rocks at people? Were you trying to hit on my sister? I’ll tell you what punk, you better stay the fuck away from Bianca, she’s not interested!” The guy yelled. 

Percy flushed, “No! I wasn’t trying to hit on your sister.” He rushed. 

“Oh yeah? You make a habit of trying to smash strangers windows then is that it?” The guy snarled. “I got some news for you, you picked the wrong house.” 

Gods this guy was angry. But he looked so attractive while angry, Percy couldn’t even be scared. 

“Look I’m sorry- This was a, uh, mistake.” Percy called. 

“You’re damn right it was.” 

“I- I just uh, got the wrong house.” Percy admitted. 

“Percy?!” Jason’s voice came from behind him. 

He whirled around to see Jason and Piper sticking their heads out Jason’s bedroom window. Of the house next door. 

Oh.

“Jason!” Percy cried, grinning innocently. 

“What the fuck are you doing yelling at my next door neighbour man?”

“Hey, he yelled at me first.”

“Grace? You better have a damn good explanation for this.” The guy yelled over to Jason. 

“I’m just as confused as you man.” 

“I’m not. Percy are they rocks in your hand?” Piper chimed in. 

Percy nodded sheepishly. 

“He fucking threw one at me.” The neighbour cried. 

“I didn’t mean to! You opened the window as I threw one!” 

“Who throws rocks at windows?” 

“People being romantic.” 

The guy raised an eyebrow. “You’re trying to be romantic. To Jason. Whose literal girlfriend is beside him right now.” 

Percy groaned. “It was a joke!” 

“Jesus Christ Percy. I’m flattered, but well, you got my house wrong.” 

“I can see that Jason, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome bro.” 

“I’m just going to leave now,” Percy said. 

“I think that’s for the best.” Piper laughed. 

“Goodnight Percy.” Jason laughed as well. 

“Yeah yeah, fuck you Grace.” 

“Be more careful next time asshole.” The guy called as Percy stomped back to his car with his phone and pebbles. 

He felt humiliated. In front of a gorgeous guy too. 

How could he be so stupid? 

He thumped his head on the steering wheel, jumping when the horn sounding. He glanced over and saw the guy in the window laughing at him and quickly drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~

So his ‘grand romantic gesture’ had kind of bombed. Thank god he wasn’t trying to do that for an actual romantic interest or anything.

That would have been too humiliating to ever show his face again. 

As it was, it was already pretty humiliating. 

Leo had hacked his phone and sent the video to everyone in their group, so he couldn’t even just hide it and hope Jason and Piper had mercy on him. 

They all teased him relentlessly for the next few days. 

But that was nothing compared to when he next ran into the guy, who’s name was Nico, according to Jason, who was a couple years younger than him. 

Percy was just minding his own business, taking Tyson with him to do the grocery shopping so his mum could have a moment to herself, when he rounded the corner into the chip aisle because Tyson had begged him and nearly ran straight into him. 

“Oh, sorry man.” He muttered and tried to slip past with Tyson in tow. 

“You are a hazard to society.” A familiar voice said and Percy winced. 

“Oh. Hi.” He said sheepishly, looking up to see that, yup, it totally was Nico and, damn him, he even looked hot under supermarket fluorescents. 

“Hi mister.” Tyson parroted. 

Percy could tell Nico was trying not to crack a smile. It was impossible not to want to smile around Tyson. His kid brother was still at the age where pretty much everything he did was adorable. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about the other night, it was an honest mistake.” Percy said honestly. 

“Pebbles at your window is already a ridiculously cliche thing to do, and yet somehow you made it dangerous as well.”

“Hey, come on, I apologised man.” Percy whined softly. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Apology accepted. Be more careful next time. Maybe try and get the right house as well.” 

“There is definitely not going to be a next time, cross my heart. My friends have not let me live it down.” 

“Good, it was a dumb thing to do.” 

“Hey now, it would have been funny if I’d gotten the right house.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“Percy, can we get Doritos?” Tyson asked, tugging his sleeve. 

Percy nodded, turning back to Tyson.

“Yeah bud, they’re just down there, can you reach them?” He asked, pointing them out. 

Tyson nodded, running over to get them. 

Percy looked back to Nico, who was watching Tyson with a ghost of a smile.

“I’m Percy, by the way, and again, I’m really sorry, it was dumb, and not just because my friends are never going to shut up about it.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. 

“I’m Nico, and really it’s fine. I’m fine, it didn’t even bleed for that long.”

“I made you bleed?!” Percy exclaimed in horror. He had no idea. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Nico laughed, “You threw a damn rock at my head, yeah it bled. Like I said, it didn’t bleed for that long, it’s fine, I’m not going to like, sue you or anything.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Percy said, grinning slightly, “But I still feel bad, can I do something to make it up to you?”

Before Nico could answer, Tyson came back with his bag of doritos. 

“Hey Percy, can we get McDonalds for lunch?” 

Percy could never say no to his little brother, so of course he said yes. 

“If your good while we do the rest of the shopping,” He said, as if there was a chance they weren’t going to. 

“I will! I’ll be good.”

Nico smirked, “Buy me a happy meal and we’ll call it even.” 

Percy looked at him in shock. 

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“That’s all?”

“Hey, don’t diss Happy Meals.”

“Yeah Percy! Happy Meals are great!” Tyson chimed in. 

Percy laughed. “Okay, okay. I can buy you a Happy Meal. Happy Meals all round, right Ty?” 

“Yeah!” Tyson cheered.

Nico finally smiled properly, and Percy’s heart practically stopped. 

He was gorgeous. He was hot already right, Percy knew that. 

But his smile… Percy got the impression he didn’t smile much, and that was a damn shame, because it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

Percy smiled back brightly. 

“Uh, do you have much more to buy?” He asked, glancing at Nico’s basket. 

“Oh, no not really. You?” 

“Just a couple more things.” 

“Lead the way.” Nico said. 

“Are you coming to McDonald’s with us?” Tyson asked. 

Nico nodded. “I am, is that okay with you? Your brother Percy is going to buy me a Happy Meal.” 

Tyson grinned and nodded. “Cool! I’m Tyson!” He stuck his hand out. 

Nico shook it, hiding a smile. 

“I’m Nico, it’s nice to meet you Tyson.” 

Percy’s heart was pretty much all goo by this point. 

Nico was one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. He was funny, and now he was good with Tyson? Fully not fair.

Percy was not going to survive this afternoon. No way. 

They finished the rest of their grocery shopping quickly and headed down the block to the nearest McDonalds. 

Tyson was chattering away at Nico about some cartoon he was watching. 

Percy looked at him apologetically, but Nico was doing a great job at feigning interest, and didn’t even look bored or annoyed. 

Tyson ran off to the playground as soon as they had ordered, leaving Percy and Nico to find a table for them. 

“Sorry about Tyson, he gets excited about new friends.” Percy said as they sat down. 

“He’s fine, it’s cute.” Nico brushed it off. 

Percy nodded, biting his lips as he tried to think of something for them to talk about, before Nico surprised him completely. 

“He must get it from his big brother.” Nico said casually. 

Percy’s eyes widened as his head snapped up to look at Nico. 

Nico was tearing up an empty sugar packet casually, acting as though he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, except for the smirk on his face when he did look at Percy. 

Percy could barely even think, Nico thought he was cute? What even? 

Luckily, their order was called, and Percy practically ran away from the table to go collect it. 

When he came back, Happy Meals in hand, Tyson was back at the table. 

Percy distributed the food and sat back down. 

His mind was still reeling, but the food gave him an excuse to stuff his face and not have to think of a reply just yet. 

Sadly, Happy Meals didn’t have much food in them, so his excuse didn’t last very long. 

“Thanks for the food.” Nico said, smiling at him, “We’re totally even now.”

“It was no problem, I still feel bad for hitting you in the head.” Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nico waved him off, “Seriously, it’s fine. I know now that you didn’t mean it. I’ll look cool with a scar anyway.” 

Percy had an idea. He really didn’t want to lose whatever chance he may have here so, he figured he may as well go for it.

“Still, I feel awful, and I don’t think a Happy Meal really covers it, so I was thinking maybe I could take you to a movie or something? Maybe dinner, if you’re up for it?” Percy said, trying to be smooth but probably failing miserably, smiling awkwardly. 

Nico bit his lip and smiled, that gorgeous smile. 

“That would be… nice.” 

Nico got his phone out, and they swapped numbers. 

“Shoot me a text when you’re free.” Nico said, when they eventually had to go. 

“Will do.” Percy said, smiling at him as Tyson tugged him out of the restaurant, eager to get home. 

\--

Percy had just gotten home when he received a text from Nico. 

_ When you said dinner and a movie you meant it in a gay way right? Not a friend way _

Percy laughed to himself. 

Well yeah

_ Just checking, you  _ **_were_ ** _ making romantic gestures at my straight neighbour as a bro thing so _

Nope. Definitely a gay thing.

_ Good.  _

I’m free friday if youre up for it

_ Ill see you then _

Percy couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day. 

Maybe ‘grand romantic gestures’ could work out for the best, even if it wasn’t in the way you expected. 


End file.
